


Risks

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Protective Anakin, Short-Drabble, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: His emotions always did land him into trouble.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Kudos: 54





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Could be cannon, could be AU. Set during S1, Anakin is getting used to having a Padawan— let alone caring about her.

The steady beeps from the countless machines in the room soothed Anakin a little as he slowly entered the room, surprised about how much his heart was racing in this moment. This wasn't the first time he saw someone who was heavily injured, and he’d seen enough people he’d had a connection with die that he shouldn't be so shaken, but still he had to gulp hard and clench his fist to be able to control himself.

Ahsoka’s eyes were closed, her beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises and he knew that her whole body looked like that; it made his stomach feel heavy. He knew that her injuries would heal, and still he felt himself worrying about her.

It was something he wasn't used to; he’d been trained and reminded constantly to only care about his mission, to be indifferent towards the fates of people he came across. 

He’s been a commander for a while, but there were some things that couldn't be shrugged off that easily. Keeping his emotional distance almost was a reflex, caring too much still felt like a sign of weakness to him. 

_ Mostly because his emotions would always land him into trouble. _

Yet he was sitting here, barely able to think of anything else than Ahsoka, asking himself if he could have done anything to prevent this. Maybe if he’d been quicker...

Before Anakin knew it, his hand came to rest on Ahsoka’s and his thumb ran over her skin, the feeling of her warmth helping him to get rid of all these thoughts that were threatening to make him feel guilty.

A small groan from Ahsoka caught his attention and he looked up at her face; her eyelids were fluttering and then she gazed over to him, lightly squeezing his hand. When she gave him a small smile he realised that while caring wasn't always an advantage, 

_It was a risk he was willing to take._


End file.
